


Motorhead

by BriMac0518



Series: Requests [44]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Kitty - Freeform, M/M, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Of all the things he could have gotten attached to, it had to be a kitten. He’d never really been one for pets before aside from the robotic ones he made for himself to help around the shop. Yet one tiny little mewl from an adorable ball of fluff rendered him utterly helpless to turn away.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Series: Requests [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986547
Kudos: 22





	Motorhead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BookWerm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWerm/gifts).



> Request from BookWerm.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

Of all the things he could have gotten attached to, it had to be a kitten. He’d never really been one for pets before aside from the robotic ones he made for himself to help around the shop. Yet one tiny little mewl from an adorable ball of fluff rendered him utterly helpless to turn away.

Tony had gone to a gala event in Manhattan dressed to the nines. Bruce hadn’t wanted to make an appearance and he wasn’t going to force the man into a situation he was uncomfortable with. That happened far too many times already as far as Tony was concerned. On the way out, somehow, that little creature, a Calico kitten no more than perhaps seven or eight weeks old, managed to make her way through a sea of press, security and attendees and ended up on the red carpet.

Tony very nearly stepped on her, but that little sound reached him just in time. A tiny squeak that sounded afraid. He couldn’t blame her really. He’d stopped and scooped her up, not knowing what possessed him to do so, yet it drove the press crazy. Camera flashes were going off all around him. Reporters were shouting questions and amid all the ruckus, he could feel the little one shaking in his hands.

He shoved his way through the throng and got into the car, telling Happy to take him home. Apparently he’d adopted a cat. It never once crossed his mind to turn the kitten over to a shelter. Instead, he found himself making plans for things to buy for the kitten. Even considered giving her an entire floor in the tower. That was the night Tony Stark became a cat dad.

Bruce was surprisingly okay with little Motorhead (Motor for short) moving in. If anything, he quickly became another cat dad just like Tony. Tony lost count of how many times he’d walked into their bedroom and found Bruce lying in bed reading with Motor sound asleep in a little ball on his chest. It was beyond adorable.

Most surprising of all, however, was how the Hulk reacted to Motor. Bruce was nervous about Hulk meeting the kitten given his penchant for smashing things.When Hulk saw her for the first time, he seemed to understand that he needed to be careful with her. Hulk especially loved cuddling her. Motor wasn’t scared of him at all and her favorite place to hang out with Hulk whenever he made an appearance was the thick black hair on the top of his head. She made a little nest for herself and would curl up until Hulk changed back into Bruce again.

All in all, having a kitten around made things far more entertaining and pleasant. Watching her play, nap, or insist on cuddles was the cutest thing and Tony was not above being unwilling to move his sleeping fur baby whenever she napped in his favorite chair.

Yes, little Motorhead Stark was definitely part of the family.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)


End file.
